Teikoku Traitor
by synstropezia
Summary: Mimpinya itu membuat Kidou Yuuto mempertanyakan hal terbesar dalam hidupnya mengenai apakah dia ini pengkhianat atau bukan, tetapi untuk Kidou seorang Endou Mamoru akan menjawab "tidak" sebanyak apa pun itu.


**Teikoku Traitor**

**Disclaimer: Tenya Yabuno.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Lapangan sepak bola Akademi Teikoku itu seperti melayang. Melayang di hamparan biru laut yang konstan, kukuh, dan hening, membuatnya begitu perkasa yang seolah-olah tak bercelah ataupun akan gagal memperlihatkan mimpi yang selalu berkilauan, seumpama buih keperak-perakan di kala senja menemani.

Mereka–ketiga siswa SMP yang saling berhadapan itu–tengah mengadu keyakinan masing-masing yang mulai terasa sengit. Perdebatan yang dilanjutkan dalam keheningan ini tidak kunjung berbatas maupun mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri, ditambah lagi permintaan maaf Kidou Yuuto justru kian menyesatkan. Semakin dia dan kedua mantan rekan timnya larut dalam situasi sekarang, segala hal bertambah buntu yang lambat laun mengikis asa.

"Kumohon Sakuma, Genda. Hentikan semua ini sebelum terlambat."

Mohonnya yang ke sekian kembali mengudara, tetapi tidak menciptakan udara segar yang dapat meloloskan mereka dari pertengkaran sia-sia ini. Kidou letih. Matanya yang memakai _goggles_ itu mencari, dan mulai menemukan mereka menghilang dalam kegelapan yang pekat

"Kau mengatakan itu, karena kau bisa mendapatkan segala-galanya dengan mudah." Sakuma dengki. Anggukan Genda mengiyakan kemarahan tersebut yang turut ia rasakan. Dua lawan satu–kemustahilan mulai membayangi Kidou. Dua lawan satu–memang mustahil untuk menang, karena Kidou telanjur kehilangan kata-katanya sendiri padahal mereka belum jauh.

"Itu tidak benar, Sakuma! Aku bisa melakukannya karena bersama yang lain. Bukankah di Teikoku pun selalu begitu?"

"Jangan harap perkataanmu yang seperti maniak persahabatan itu membuatmu terlihat lebih baik. Kau semakin menjijikkan saja, Kidou."

"Kita memang sahabat, Genda. Akan kukatakan berapa kali pun itu sampai kalian sadar, Kageyama hanya memanfaatkanmu dan Sakuma sebagai pionnya."

Benar. Kemenangan ini hanyalah sesederhana mendorong Kidou senantiasa berupaya, sampai ia tidak memperoleh apa-apa selain kehancuran semata. Baik Sakuma maupun Genda tertawa geli, menyaksikan Kidou akan terus menentang walaupun kebenaran yang diperjuangkannya telah menjadi kefrustrasian.

Demi menjatuhkan Kidou mereka pun sengaja menyalahkannya, karena gagal meyakinkan mantan rekannya sendiri untuk berhenti mengikuti Kageyama, melalui tatapan menghakimi. Kidou harus lebih patah lagi, bukan agar seimbang atau sebanding dengan pilu yang keduanya pikul hingga terpukul. Kidou sekadar perlu terpuruk, supaya ia melihat dunia yang selama ini Genda dan Sakuma huni.

Yang putus asa, buntu, membuat remuk sampai redam, lalu padam yang seperti akan terjadi selama-lamanya.

"Sahabat katamu, huh? Kau sudah kehabisan kata-kata, ya, rupanya? Kami tidak ingat pernah berteman dengan pengkhianat. Padahal dulu kau menghajar Raimon bersama kita, tetapi sekarang malah bergabung dengan mereka. Teikoku tak berarti apa-apa untukmu, bukan, pada akhirnya?"

"Bicara apa kau ini Sakuma?! Teikoku juga penting untukku. Kalian adalah tim pertama yang bermain bersamaku. Mana mungkin ti–" Tahu-tahu bola melesat ke arah Kidou yang bergeming. Tatapan menghakimi dari mereka telah membungkamnya, dan sama saja dengan kalah jika Kidou diam. "Benar. TERUSLAH BICARA KARENA KAU ADALAH PENGKHIANAT YANG TIDAK DAPAT MELAKUKAN APA-APA, SELAIN BERKATA-KATA."

Bola tersebut menghantam Kidou dengan amarah yang penuh. Segala-galanya memudar sebelum ia dapat mengubah sesaat menjadi sesuatu. Hitam tidak pernah seabadi ini sebelumnya.

* * *

Saat membuka mata pun, hitam terus membayang-bayangi entah murni disebabkan oleh gelapnya malam, atau karena Kidou masih gagal menemukan terang, untuk membebaskan diri sendiri. Anak-anak Raimon tampak terlelap. Dengkuran Kabeyama mengisi hening yang terasa monoton, membuat Kidou tidak betah sehingga memutuskan keluar dari Inazuma _Caravan_. Bintang-bintang bercahaya teduh bertaburan di langit. Mungkin ada sesuatu untuknya di sana.

Atau mungkin Kidou diizinkan memetik salah satu cahaya itu, dan menjadikannya sebagai miliknya agar ia berhenti ditawan oleh mimpi buruk. Padahal sudah berlalu. Namun, mengapa masih begitu jelas seakan-akan Kidou belum meninggalkan tidurnya, menyebabkan ia seperti melanjutkan bermimpi?

Meskipun Kidou sudah sadar kenyataan berkata Genda dan Sakuma ingin bermain bersamanya lagi, setelah kalah dalam pertandingan Raimon melawan Teikoku tempo hari, pada akhirnya tidaklah mudah untuk lepas dari mimpi yang seolah-olah adalah kenyataan sesungguhnya, dan realitas yang Kidou jalani ini hanyalah ibarat kenyataan kedua–bohongan sekaligus imitasi semata.

"Kidou? Sedang apa kau di situ?!" Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya Kidou yang melamun jadi terperanjat. Mantan kapten Teikoku itu menengok ke atas _caravan_. Endou Mamoru melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan girang.

"Endou ..."

"Naiklah. Di atas sini pemandangannya lebih indah, lho. Siapa tahu ada bintang jatuh supaya kita bisa membuat permohonan."

"Ah, ya. Aku akan segera naik."

Melalui tangga yang memang terpasang pada caravan, Kidou menaikinya lantas berbaring di samping Endou. Mungkin benar katanya, bahwa pemandangannya lebih indah kalau dari atas sini. Mungkin memang demikian, karena menurut Kidou ia semakin dekat dengan bintang yang sedikit membuat malam pada matanya tidak terlalu membawakan perasaan kesepian.

"Untung aku melihatmu. Kau insomnia gara-gara Kabeyama berisik?" Kondisi yang sekarang pasti membikin Kidou cenderung terjaga akibat pikiran yang berlarian, daripada disebabkan hal seremeh itu. Sebagai jawaban ia sebatas menggeleng–kata-katanya belum betul-betul pulih.

"Ada apa? Rasa-rasa kau aneh sekali."

"Hanya mimpi buruk, kok. Kurang penting." Seharusnya, mengingat baik Sakuma maupun Genda tiada yang mengatai Kidou sebagai pengkhianat di kenyataan. Hanya Kidou seorang yang menilai demikian, akan tetapi membantah anggapan dari diri sendiri justru lebih melelahkan.

"Kelihatannya buruk sekali tapi."

"Mimpi hanyalah setengah dari kenyataan. Lebih baik memikirkan kenyataan yang sekarang ini kita jalani." Bohongnya sudah terlalu jauh, dan Endou menghela napas menyadari itu. Dari posisi berbaring Endou mengubahnya menjadi duduk. Ia tahu Kidou tidak boleh selesu sekarang, padahal malam sudah repot-repot mempertunjukkan lautan bintang.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu akan kuceritakan mimpiku terlebih dahulu."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Buruk banget. Aku bermimpi kita kalah dari Akademi Aliea. Semuanya luka parah, mengalami koma, dan hanya diriku seorang yang berhasil bangun." Apa lagi sensasinya begitu nyata, menyebabkan Endou sempat mengira mereka betul-betul gagal. Untung dia bangun. Beruntung sekali telanjur pupus, karena menyaksikan yang utuh walaupun semu sedikit-banyak pasti membekaskan perih pada ingatan.

"Sangat mengerikan, Endou. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Baik-baik saja, kok. Makanya aku senang ketika melihatmu di luar tadi. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan, kita belum kalah."

"Jadi kau sudah di atas sini sejak awal, ya?"

"Sejak awal kita menaiki _caravan_ aku selalu tidur di atas. Lalu bagaimana dengan mimpimu, Kidou? Mumpung bisa berbagi cerita kurasa bagus juga."

Tentang Sakuma, Genda, sebutan pengkhianat, lapangan sepak bola Teikoku, bola yang ditendang ke arahnya, kemudian memudar dalam hitam bahkan sampai detik ini–seluruh fragmen yang sambung-menyambung itu tampak bercecaran dalam benak Kidou, seolah-olah memilih kabur daripada diceritakan dengan hati Kidou yang bergetar.

Tetapi Endou menunggu, menunggu, terus menunggu meskipun Kidou bisa saja abai. Luka semu dari mimpi itu yang membekas di mata, dan tempatnya menyimpan kenangan memang tidak sirna, tetapi Kidou sedikit lega berkat Endou yang menantinya tak menanyakan apa-apa selain memercayainya.

"Tadi aku memimpikan Sakuma dan Genda. Katanya aku ini menjijikan, karena menganggap mereka sebagai sahabat. Mampu mendapatkan segala-galanya, sehingga bisa berhenti mengikuti Kageyama. Mereka juga benci gara-gara aku pindah ke Raimon, dan menyebutku pengkhianat."

Tangannya bergetar menandakan penuturan itu selesai, namun tidak dengan perasaan kacaunya yang semakin mencari-cari luka baru. Kidou merasa lemah. Bahkan jemari Endou yang meremas jari-jarinya dengan lembut hanya seperti angin lewat yang menumpang berbasa-basi -kabarnya memang ditanyakan, dikhawatirkan, dibalas, hanya saja tak ada perasaan baik apa pun yang bisa Kidou rasai.

Padahal mana mungkin perhatian Endou kepadanya sekadar basa-basi–Kidou tahu itu, tetapi tidak dengan raga maupun jiwanya. Dibandingkan kalah dari SMP Zeus atau Gemini _Strom_, kekalahan di mana Kidou gagal menyelamatkan teman-temannya–walaupun telah menggunakan sepak bola–dengan sempurna, menyimpan kepedihan yang jauh lebih menakutkan.

Kemenangan Raimon membuat Sakuma dan Genda tersadarkan sekalipun, Kidou tetap menganggap dirinya kalah karena ia tidak mampu melindungi keduanya, terutama Sakuma yang sampai empat kali menggunakan teknik _hissatsu_ terlarang–secara tidak langsung, karir sepak bolanya juga berakhir akibat ketidakbecusan Kidou meskipun ia adalah (mantan) kapten mereka.

"Kau tahu? Sekarang ini aku berpikir Endou cukup diam saja." Senyuman Kidou kecut. Bagi seseorang yang bahkan tak berdaya untuk melihat bayangannya sendiri, membiarkan Endou bersusah payah menolong Kidou sama saja tidak tahu diri.

"Meski seharusnya Kidou tahu sekali aku ini cerewet."

"Katakan padaku, Endou. Apa benar aku ini pengkhianat?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Lagi pula Kidou pindah ke Raimon atas keinginanmu sendiri." Dengan jernih Endou menjawab tersebut, dan hari ini Kidou iri ketika ia kembali menyaksikan pantulan biru langit di mata Endou. Kidou pun tidak menginginkan malam yang pekat menyelimuti pandangannya–terlalu kesepian, juga mempersendu rasa setiap saat.

"Janjiku pada mereka adalah menang melawan SMP Zeus. Harusnya setelah selesai, aku langsung kembali ke Teikoku."

Pernah sekali Kidou berangan sangat jauh, mengenai sebuah masa depan yang amat melenceng. Mungkin saja jika Kidou pulang ke Teikoku, dia berhasil melindungi anggota timnya dengan sempurna. Sakuma dan Genda yang memakai _hissatsu_ terlarang yang seharusnya adalah kenyataan pun menjadi mimpi buruk semata. Mereka semua bisa sama-sama menepati janji, untuk memainkan sepak bola ala Teikoku yang berhenti bertumpu pada Kageyama.

Pertandingan antar Raimon dan Teikoku dapat dilaksanakan sepenuh hati–tidak dijalankan setengah-setengah, gara-gara cemas bercampur ngeri memporak-porandakan hati mereka yang tak betul-betul mencurahkan segala-galanya, kepada sepak bola.

Andai kenyataan yang Kidou khayalan itu yang terjadi, akankah semua mimpi buruk mau berubah menjadi indah? Kidou mungkin ingin tahu, tetapi di sisi lain menolaknya karena ia tidak sanggup menjadi bodoh.

"Terkadang aku heran kenapa seseorang yang kesulitan, justru semakin mempersulit diri sendiri. Ucapanku ini sama seperti kondisimu yang sekarang, Kidou."

"Jawabannya adalah seseorang yang kesulitan, mendapati sekelilingnya sebagai kegelapan. Tidak bisa melihat, mendengar, atau merasai, sehingga yang dilakukannya justru mempersulit diri sendiri. Namun, dia tak menyadari itu."

"Berarti Kidou termasuk, dong?" Menjadi sepelik labirin, kemudian berakhir menjebak diri sendiri ke dalam teka-teki berbalut enigma–berlapis-lapis rumitnya dengan pemikiran yang bercabang ke sana kemari, dan ke mana pun arah langkah menuju semua berakhir serba salah, bagi hati yang tersesat dalam kebingungan. Bukankah semua itu membuatnya terasa menyedihkan, karena sama saja kehilangan diri sendiri?

"Ya. Menyadarinya pun aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Mudah saja, Kidou. Jika tidak bisa dilakukan sendiri, maka berdua!" Penuh antusiasme Endou beranjak bangkit. Kedua tangannya melepas teknik _Bakuretsu Punch_ berulang-ulang, membuat Kidou yang masih berbaring bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Berharap ada bola yang datang?"

"Bukan. Dengan _Bakuretsu Punch_ aku menangkal mimpi buruk, supaya tak ada lagi yang mengalaminya." Terlihat memangnya? Tentu saja tidak, mengundang tawa Kidou mampir yang sedikit meringankan udara. Endou memang unik. Waktu selalu menjadi sesuatu yang baru yang sulit ditebak, menjadikannya berkali-kali lipat lebih berharga dibandingkan biasanya.

"Pemikiranku juga tidak berubah, bahwa Kidou memang bukan pengkhianat. Aku punya tiga alasan. Mau mendengarkan?"

"Boleh. Pemikiran seorang kapten pasti melebihi ahli strategi jenius."

"Biasa saja, kok. Aku hanya berpikir Kidou bukan pengkhianat, karena kamu tak berhenti bermain sepak bola, dan pasti tidak akan melakukannya juga."

Sekali jatuh maka tinggal bangkit seribu kali. Kalau terjadi yang kedua, berarti hanya perlu berdiri sebanyak dua ribu kali. Kidou telah melakukannya, dan selaku kapten Endou berani menjaminnya. Kalah dari SMP Zeus memang sempat melubangi kepercayaan dirinya. Menciptakan celah yang melalui sela itu berbagai keburukan mengguncangnya, sebelum hendak mengakhiri diri sendiri dengan kata menyerah.

Namun, seragam SMP Raimon telah menjadi saksi bisu akan keberanian Kidou untuk bangkit. Di ujungnya ia berhasil mengalahkan SMP Zeus, yang walaupun kalah telak dari Akademi Aliea tidak ada yang namanya menyerah lagi, atau berpikir kekalahan itu tabu.

Dalam kondisi tertentu menang belum tentu yang terbaik, karena jika kalah mungkin seseorang telah diizinkan mempelajari kekuatan baru. Sosok yang menyadari persoalan sekecil itu, tetapi isinya begitu rumit, mustahil membiarkan keinginannya tertunduk menyerah, dan Kidou termasuk salah satunya.

"Lalu yang kedua, Kidou juga mewarisi keinginan rekan-rekanmu di Teikoku. Entah itu untuk menjadi kuat ataupun menang. Kalau Kidou berkhianat, seharusnya kau enggan latihan sekaligus berpikir, 'menang sangatlah mustahil ketika lawanmu alien'."

"_Berkatmu juga makanya bisa begitu, Endou_," batin Kidou sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Meredam getaran yang menggoyahkan tubuhnya dengan sensasi ajaib tak terdefinisikan.

Tentang mereka yang mati-matian latihan sampai hidup. Merayakan kemajuan dengan bergembira, ataupun sewaktu ragu sempat menyelusup -kala Kido mengenang semuanya selengkap mungkin, ia baru benar-benar sadar usahanya telah begitu keras, demi kemenangan maupun kekuatan.

Masih sama seperti di Teikoku, tetapi yang berbeda ialah Kidou bisa memperoleh ketangguhan yang sungguh-sungguh dari kekalahan, dan di sini ada Endou. Mendadak pula Kidou mengira-ngira lagi, bagaimana jika ia tidak pindah ke Raimon? Meskipun apabila demikian Sakuma serta Genda pasti selamat.

Akademi Aliea menyerang Teikoku yang masih diketuai Kidou, terus timnya kalah mengakhiri segala-galanya. Akankah Kidou cukup kuat untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri, anggota timnya? Terjatuh kedua kalinya pun ia masih mampu bangkit sebanyak dua ribu kali? Ia memercayai hatinya yang menjawab, "belum tentu". Kekuatan mereka–Endou dan Kidou–berbeda sebagai kapten, juga entah bagaimana seperti hanya Endou yang mampu melakukan _itu_.

Yaitu menyemangati teman-temannya sampai keraguan mereka lenyap, seakan-akan perasaan sangsi itu sekadar mimpi buruk kelewat iseng. Karena Endou makanya Kidou baik-baik saja. Berkat Endou juga jatuh menjadi tidak terlalu menyakitkan, dan kekuatan tersebut memang cuma dia yang memilikinya.

"Yang ketiga adalah Kidou tidak kabur saat Teikoku menantangmu. Itu artinya kau tak mengkhianati mereka. Lagi pula mau bermain sebagai kawan atau lawan pun, intinya sama-sama memainkan sepak bola, kok."

"Karena sama-sama memainkan sepak bola makanya tidak ada satu pun yang berkhianat. Kecuali Kidou bermain gasing di lapangan, itu baru berkhianat." Apaan coba? Sebodoh apa pun seseorang asalkan mencintai sesuatu dengan serius–misalnya saja dalam kasus mereka sepak bola–mana mungkin juga melakukannya di sebuah pertandingan.

"Aku menyukai poin ketiga, lawakanmu bagus juga."

"Soal gasing itu hanya tiba-tiba saja kuucapkan. Tetapi baguslah, karena Kidou mulai terlihat seperti dirimu sendiri lagi."

"Untunglah kau mengucapkannya, Endou. Sekarang aku merasa bersyukur bisa mendengarmu." Alis sang kiper naik sebelah mengindikasikan Endou tidak paham. Jangan bilang penjelasannya betulan Kidou anggap lebih jenius, daripada strategi yang selama ini ia tuturkan.

"Tadi aku sempat bertanya-tanya apakah jika diriku masih di Teikoku, lalu melawan Akademi Aliea, kalau kalah bisakah aku kembali bangkit sekaligus menyemangati anggota-anggotaku lagi?"

"Pasti bisa. Selain ahli strategi jenius, Kidou juga kapten yang baik." Berhenti mengikuti Kageyama demi melindungi sepak bola Teikoku beserta rekan-rekannya adalah buktinya. Sejak awal Kidou memang luar biasa. Pasti bukan perkara mudah untuk memutuskannya, menilik pribadi Kidou memiliki kekaguman terhadap Kageyama.

"Tidakkah kau memandangku terlalu tinggi?"

"Justru sebaliknya, aku malah merasa kau yang memandangku terlalu tinggi." Perasaan yang saling berbenturan itu menimbulkan percikan yang membikin keduanya gemas, lalu menyebabkan tawa merekah bersama-sama. Sepertinya baik Kidou maupun Endou tidak membutuhkan bintang jatuh lagi, karena mereka sudah baik-baik saja untuk kembali berharap.

"Hatiku berkata apabila aku masih menjadi kapten Teikoku, belum tentu juga diriku bisa bangkit atau menyakinkan anggota timku. Kapten adalah seseorang yang berdiri di depan, dan di depan sana tidak ada lagi siapa pun."

"Sebagai seseorang dalam posisi tersebut, menyemangati anggota adalah tugasnya. Kalau kaptennya saja roboh, bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Benar kata Kidou. Tanggung jawab tersebut bukan main beratnya, dan membayangkan tim hancur gara-gara itu jelas mengerikan. Bisa jadi suatu saat nanti Endou mengalaminya. Meskipun malam ini yakin pasti bertahan, siapa yang tahu bagaimana perasaan di hari esok?

"Terus apa hubungannya dengan kau yang merasa bersyukur?"

"Syukurlah aku masuk ke tim ini, dan bisa melihat seorang kapten yang tidak berada di barisan terdepan, melainkan sejajar dengan para anggotanya. Itulah perbedaan kita sebagai kapten, Endou."

"Benar juga, ya. Terima kasih, Kidou. Sekarang aku telah menyadari sesuatu yang penting."

Mungkinkah maksudnya tidur, karena usai mengatakan itu Endou langsung memasang posisi berbaring diikuti memejamkan mata? Obrolan mereka memang sudah terlalu panjang. Namun, bintang-bintang yang mengawasi belumlah pudar seolah-olah tiada bosannya mendengarkan percakapan sepasang murid SMP yang bukan melulu galau, akibat asmara–memang jauh dari unik, akan tetapi rasa sakit dan kenyamanan yang dihadirkan bercampur aduk dengan baik, melahirkan kekuatan yang lebih baru lagi.

"Bahkan walaupun nanti aku terpuruk, kalian pasti membantuku bangkit lagi," bisik Endou yang berhasil Kidou tangkap dengan jelas. Ternyata hal yang disadarinya adalah itu, ya. Rasa-rasanya Kidou malah lumayan terkejut, padahal wajar-wajar saja.

"Selamat malam, Endou."

Entah pagi, siang, sore, dan malam di hari esok akan terasa panjang atau singkat, apa pun yang terjadi tim sepak bola Raimon pasti mampu mengatasinya, karena seperti kata Kidou semua orang adalah sejajar.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Halo gayn ini fanfic pertamaku di inazuma eleven. kekurangannya pasti banyak banget, meski semoga aja buat cerita canon ini lumayan berasa canon-nya. di sini aku ngambil alur di mana raimon habis ngelawan new teikoku. buat di anime nya emang ya pada akhirnya anak2 teikoku juga bilang ke kidou, "qm bukan pengkahiat koq" dan aku rada ga suka WKWKW. makanya aku bikin fic ini di mana kidou bermimpi terus mikir bahwa dia ini pengkhianat, tapi biar kagak angst endou dimasukin ke cerita terus menenangkan kidou. aku suka banget3 sama pair ini. makanya buat seterusnya meski ini fandom udah modyar aku bakal bikin fic pake pair ini lagi.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, kalo ada. kalo enggak ada yaudah. selama otp jalan ya ngefanfic teros wkwkww.


End file.
